Remembering
by Usami
Summary: Marron entered an area surrounded by thick foliage. As he placed his foot down, the ground collapsed underneath him. He gasped as he fell along with the branches and leaves into a deep pit.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering**

"GAH!" Carrot screamed into the woods, gripping at his wild hair. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WE'VE BEEN WALKING THROUGH THESE WOODS FOREVER!"

"Darling," Chocolate said, grabbing onto his arm, "we've only been traveling since this morning."

"We've wasted a whole day in this stupid forest! I could've been looking for pretty girls!'

"Darling, there's no need for that. I'm right here!"

"Sister!" Tira said in protest as her older sister snuggled her cheek on Carrot's shoulder.

"Chocolate, get off me!" He struggled to remove the red-haired off his arm. "Hey Marron," he said to his little brother. "How much longer to the next village?"

"Just a few more miles, Brother," the younger Glace replied, pushing strands of his long, dark hair from his face. "We should be able to reach it in the morning."

"MORNING! Why can't we get there now!"

"The sun is setting, Moron," Gateau said, pointing to the blood red orb fading over the horizon. "We'll never get to the next town before it gets dark."

"And we'd get lost if we tried," Tira added.

The wild teen suddenly stopped, as he thought about the last comment. Getting lost meant that he wouldn't be able to hunt down any pretty girls. He shuddered at the thought. "Fine," he said, sitting on a nearby log, "but we'd better be able to get to the next town tomorrow, or I'll. . ."

"I assure you, Brother," Marron interrupted, something he hardly ever did, "we will be able to reach our destination in the morning." Carrot said nothing, but lay down with his hands folded behind his head, dreaming of all the pretty girls that might be there.

"It'll be dark soon," Gateau said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm going to get some wood for a fire."

"That's a good idea," Tira said, looking around the woods. "We don't know what's in this forest." The blonde nodded, then left to retrieve the lumber.

"What about food?" Carrot said, sitting up again. "If I can't chase girls, can we at least get something to eat?"

"Darling, let me give you a tasty treat!"

"AAH! CHOCOLATE, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed again as the oldest Misu sister tackled him, sitting on top of him as she tried to kiss him.

"Sister, stop that!" Tira cried, grabbing her sister's shoulders to yank her off. Carrot struggled from underneath her, trying to get free.

Marron sighed, shaking his head. Seeing as how the other three were preoccupied, he left to find something for them all to eat. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe…just maybe…something was not quite right.

* * *

There was a rustle in the bushes next to him. Marron froze, then turned to his side. Pulling out an ofuda ward from his pocket, just in case, he readied himself for an attack. But when a raccoon appeared, he relaxed, letting out a silent sigh.

"There is nothing out here," he reminded himself. "This is just a normal forest. There is nothing for me to be worried about. But. . . still. . ." He thought back to what the youngest Misu sister had said before he had left.

"We don't know what's in this forest."

The young mage pondered the cherry-head's words for a moment, then shook his head slightly to remove those thoughts. "There is nothing here to be worried about," he repeated, as if trying to convince himself. It didn't work.

He knew he had better hurry back, since his brother was probably 'starving' by now, as he casually slung the fish he had caught over his shoulder. Still, he had a magic charm in his hand ready.

A twig snapped, and Marron jumped slightly. As he realized, however, the sound had come from under his own foot, he relaxed. . . a little. 'I don't understand why I'm so alarmed,' he thought to himself. 'I've never been this frightened before, even in the midst of a sorcerer. But still. . . I have the strangest feeling that I should be alert. . . just in case. But why?'

For some reason, he had a feeling that he should be on guard. Ever since they had entered that forest area, something had been bothering him to the point that he was as restless as he was.

"But there's nothing out here," he stated verbally. "There's no reason for me to be worked up."

He chuckled slightly as he thought what his brother would say if he had seen him that way. "I can't believe that Marron is finally losing his cool," Carrot might say. "I never thought I'd see the day."

But Carrot wasn't with him at the moment. Neither were the others. He was by himself in that area of the forest.

Then why did he feel like someone else was out there? Someone. . .waiting and watching…

He continued to walk back to the campsite, where the others were probably waiting for him. The sun was fading fast, as he looked to see only the tip of the sun over the horizon. The pinkish-purple sky was slowly losing its light, and a star or two had already appeared.

Marron entered an area surrounded by thick foliage. As he placed his foot down, the ground collapsed underneath him. He gasped as he fell along with the branches and leaves into a deep pit.

He felt the side of his head collide with something hard. Colors exploded in front of his eyes, before fading into darkness.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Carrot felt a pang in his heart, as he stared into the dancing fire. Placing his hand on his chest, he looked into the dense woodland, the top of the trees swaying softly in response to the whispering wind. Something was wrong, he was sure of that.

Tira couldn't help but notice how quiet Carrot was. Two seconds ago, he was complaining how hungry he was, and wished that Marron would return soon with something to eat. It was after the two of them were finally able to drag Chocolate off the older Glace that they noticed that Marron had left.

But that was a while ago. It was completely dark now. Marron had gone while there was still some light. It wasn't like him to be gone that long.

The magenta-haired girl watched as her sister scooted closer to Carrot. "Darling," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "what's wrong? You're quiet tonight. Do you want me to cheer you up?"

But the normally wild teen said nothing. Tira was surprised that he wasn't even trying to pry Chocolate off him. But, on a closer observation, she doubted that Carrot was even aware of her sister's presence. His onyx eyes seemed to be someplace else.

Finally, after sometime, Carrot closed his eyes, and calmly took hold of Chocolate's arms, removing them from her hold around his neck. It surprised even Chocolate. It was so different in contrast to the way he normally rid himself of her, by pushing her away harshly. All of them there were expecting him to do it that way, all the while screaming in her face to get lost.

Chocolate had actually wanted him to do that. If he had, then he would have been his usual self, and she wouldn't have to think that there was something wrong.

Suddenly, he stood up. They all looked at him as he started to go off.

"Where are you going?" Gateau asked, taking a sip of the contents in his mug.

He said nothing. He simply stopped to pick up his sword.

"Carrot," Tira said, "it's getting dark. You might get lost."

"Marron's not back yet," he said quietly.

"Darling, I'm sure your brother is just fine," Chocolate said, going up to him. She took hold of his arm. "He's probably just taking his time."

"No. There's something wrong. I know there is."

Gateau scoffed. "I'm sure you're just paranoid. Marron's fine. He can handle himself."

He placed his hand over his heart again. 'No. I know there's something wrong. I can feel it.'

Tira noticed the sad expression in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip. There was no way that Carrot would be making this up. Something could have been wrong. She stood too.

"Maybe we should look for him," she said. "Just in case."

Carrot looked at her, thanking her with a slight nod. She smiled in reply.

Gateau placed his mug on the ground, getting up with a sigh. "All right," he said.

Chocolate snuggled up to the dark-haired teen. "We should go in twos," she suggested. "That way, we can search more ground."

Carrot nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Great! I get to go with Darling!"

"Sister!"

"I don't think so, Chocolate."

"Oh, Darling, why not? Here, let me help you change your mind. . ."

"CHOCOLATE, STOP THAT!"

"SISTER!"

Gateau gave out an agitated sigh. 'This could take a while. . .'

* * *

Tira followed behind Carrot quietly. After some debating, they had finally arranged it so that Tira and Carrot went one way, and Gateau and Chocolate went the other. After Carrot and Tira had reasoned with the cross Chocolate, they were able to get on their way.

Tira had no idea where the man in front of her was heading. She wondered if HE knew where he was going. Even if his little brother was in trouble, would he really be able to find him? Especially since it was so dark.

She really hoped that Carrot was wrong. Even though it was a short conversation, when she had asked him about why he wanted to find Marron so badly, the answer was pretty clear.

* * *

"Something happened," Carrot said, walking quickly ahead of the red-haired Misu. 

"How do you know, Carrot?" Tira asked, jogging just to try and keep up. "For all we know, Marron could be back at camp, wondering where the rest of us are."

He placed a hand to his heart again, shaking his head. "No. Somehow, I doubt that he would be able to go back to camp."

Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Grabbing his hand, she forced him to stop and look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Marron's in trouble somewhere," he replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to find him as soon as possible."

"But, Carrot. . . how do you expect to find him at night?"

He pulled his arm away from her. "I don't know. But I'll have to try. I need to find my brother no matter what."

* * *

Tira became aware that Carrot had stopped walking. She looked up at him, to see him standing there, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Carrot?" She asked, walking up next to him. He held his arm in front of her, halting her in her tracks.

"Look down," he said. As she looked, she noted a giant ditch.

"What's that?"

"A hunting trap. It was probably used for catching an animal of some kind."

"Luckily you saw it, Carrot. I wouldn't have noticed until I fell in."

He nodded slowly, then ushered her around the hole. Unfortunately, even with his keen night vision, Carrot wasn't able to clearly see what was in the hole.

At the bottom, a pale hand, stained with dirt and blood, lightly clutched a magic charm.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Light was shining through the darkness when the hunters finally met back at camp.

The fire had long burned out, and was now nothing more than glowing ashes. A thin trail of smoke ascended into the sky.

"We couldn't find anything," Gateau said when he saw the other two.

"Did you two have any better luck?" Chocolate asked, afraid of what they would say.

Both Carrot and Tira shook their heads. Everything was still around them, except the sounds of life awakening once more to start their day. What could they do now? They hadn't found their missing ally, even though they had taken all night.

"I say we look some more," Carrot said suddenly. Three pairs of eyes focused on him. "We might have a better chance to find him now that the sun is rising."

"Darling, maybe we should rest for a while first."

"REST!" he practically screamed, birds taking flight from the trees. "How can I rest, knowing that my brother is out there! He could be hurt!"

"We can't exhaust ourselves, Carrot," Tira pointed out. "That wouldn't help us, or Marron."

Carrot's eyes flashed with exasperation, but he relaxed, nodding. Tira was right. They couldn't really help Marron if he was in trouble if they were too tired. "All right," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "We'll rest for a while, then look for him again."

Meanwhile, a long way away from the sorcerer hunters, a man was rolling up his sleeping bag. Strands of his brown bangs fell neatly in his brown eyes. He wiped them away, then began to put out the fire. He was a tall man, around his early twenties. Though he didn't look like it, was very strong. He wore a baggy tank top, jeans, and black boots.

Nearby, a brown horse lay waiting, until its master needed its services. Lying against the side of the horse was a young man, his pale skin tainted with dirt and blood, and his raven hair tangled. Around his head was a bandana, tied there to stop the bleeding of a rather large wound. His body was hidden under a blanket, as his chest rose and fell lightly in labored breath.

Making sure the fire was completely out, the man walked over to his horse and picked up the unconscious figure. He knew he had to return to the mansion, but this person needed to be taken care of, and he knew just where he could leave him.

Getting on the horse, he clicked his tongue three times. Automatically, the horse got to its feet, and the rider grabbed the reins with one hand, as the other held his passenger. Clicking his tongue again, the horse began at a trot, then galloped back to the village.

* * *

"Marron!" Tira called out, echoing Carrot's voice. After resting for a few hours, they were looking for their missing friend again, in the same groups as they had been before. Tira enjoyed being around Carrot, but she couldn't think about it since they needed to find the missing Glace. They had been hoping that he would have returned while they were asleep, but that wasn't their luck.

"Marron!" Carrot called out, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Dammit, where are you!"

"Marron!"

They both stopped, looking around the surrounding woods.

"I don't understand," Tira said. "Where would he go? Why would he just disappear like this?"

"He's in trouble," Carrot said. "He's hurt somewhere."

"Carrot, you don't know that. . ."

"I do. I do, I can feel it. I know there's something wrong."

There was nothing the cherry-head could say. The look on his face showed how well he knew about Marron's predicament. She couldn't argue with him. She had no idea where Marron was, but Carrot just might.

Looking around, she thought that their surroundings seemed awfully familiar. Then she thought that that would have been impossible, since this forest was new to her, and the only time she had really been around there was at night, in the dark. She must have been imagining it.

But as they continued on, they both stopped as they reached a giant channel in the ground. The same one that they had stopped in front of the night before.

As she began to walk around it, she gasped as Carrot suddenly jumped in.

"Carrot!" she called. It was no surprise that he landed on his feet. He had some coordination when he was actually paying attention to what he was doing. But what she was wondering about was WHY he had hurtled in there in the first place.

He seemed to be searching around down there, underneath the leaves and debris. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he stood up again and jumped up, grabbing as high as he could onto the walls of the hole, and climbed up and out.

She helped him as he reached the opening of the cavity, grabbing his hand to help pull himself out. As he stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes, the younger Misu tried her best to keep her temper. Even if her temper wasn't as bad as her sister Chocolate's was, it could get pretty out of hand.

"Carrot, what do you think you were doing!" she demanded.

He paid no heed. He began to brush the dirt off his pallid pants.

"Carrot!" She was about to yell at him more, when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white strip of paper, inscribed with Chinese-style writings.

An ofuda.

"I didn't see it there last night," Carrot said, as Tira took the ward from him, "because it was so dark. When we had come back here, however, I was able to see it, under some branches. I jumped in, just to see if Marron was there, but. . ." He let it hang there for a minute, his tongue trapping it in his mouth.

"But what?"

". . . . . I knew he wasn't going to be there. . . . ."

Around them, birds sang their songs, and flew overhead. A breeze tickled the treetops, lifting some leaves off the ground, causing the hair of the two hunters to dance on their heads. The ofuda swayed with the trees, then flew away with the leaves.

"When we were passing by, I noticed that some of the leaves and branches in the hole were tossed aside. It was that way, probably because Marron was buried under all that junk last night. That's why I wasn't able to see him when we passed by. . ." There was a bit of guilt in his voice.

"So this trap wasn't for catching animals. . ."

Carrot shook his head. "It's not that it wasn't for catching animals. . ." Tira looked up at his onyx eyes. ". . . It's just that we never thought about what kind of animal the person who made the trap was trying to catch. . . . ."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Dream

"MIIIIISS!" a man with wild black hair screamed, chasing after a young girl. "COME BACK! ALL I WANT IS A DATE!"

Suddenly, he tripped and fell on his face. Holding his face in his hands, he mumbled, "All right, who in the. . .?" He looked behind him, and his words halted in mid-air as he came face-to-face with two angry looking women. Both had bright red hair, but it was hard to tell that they were sisters.

"Darling," the first one said, stepping up to the fallen man, "what do you think you are doing?" Her voice was dripping with jealousy and annoyance, her blue eyes shining with rage. She wore a pale pink shirt under a bright blue covering, and black shorts. Her choice of footwear were long, brown boots that covered most of her thighs.

"N. . . . n-nothing," he replied. His onyx eyes unconsciously reflected fear. These two were none to mess with.

The other, younger one scoffed. "Yeah right," she retorted. "You were just being yourself." Her big, reflective glasses covered her eyes, and her baggy, red coat covered her body.

"So?" The man got up, dusting off his brown tank top and cream-colored pants. Looking up, he ducked just in time to avoid two fists aimed for his face.

"Carrot!" the younger sister yelled. "You can't go around flirting with every girl in sight!"

"Why not!" he answered back, running from the two girls. Watching the scene, a safe distance away, were two men. The taller, muscular one, leaning against the wall of a building folded his hands, covered with fingerless gloves, behind his head. Covering his muscles was a green tank top and a black jacket, jeans and boots completing his ensemble.

"There they go," he said, turning his blue eyes to his companion. The shorter man watched as his older brother was. . . once again. . . flirting with a pretty girl and the two sisters were chasing after him. His long, dark hair fluttered as the three past him quickly, creating a slight breeze. He wore a white, long-sleeved tunic with a purple sash.

His golden eyes were focused on his brother, but a pale hand covered them as the older one crashed into a building.

"Chocolate and Tira are really going to get him now," the taller one said, pushing strands of his gold hair out of his eyes.

The smaller one turned his golden eyes towards him. "You sound like you are enjoying this, Gateau," he said.

Gateau shrugged. "We don't get things done this way, but the unbeautiful one deserves what he gets." The other just let out a sigh.

Suddenly, the two sisters pulled off their coverings, revealing their true forms. Chocolate wore a red halter top, and baggy black pants, her magenta hair pulled into a cap, a sharp-tipped garrote as her weapon. Tira no longer wore the giant glasses. Her crimson eyes flared with mischief as she pulled off the red coat, revealing an orange and white jumpsuit, holding in her hand a whip.

The wild teen's eyes widened. "Oh no. . ." he muttered.

A smirk made its way on Tira's lips. "Now Carrot," she said, her voice deeper than before, "it's time for your punishment."

He ran again as they tried to catch him, jumping up and down to avoid the garrote and whip.

Gateau chuckled slightly. "Now Carrot's going to get it," he said. "The Misu sisters transformed into their dominatrix."

The other felt his eyebrow twitch in slight embarrassment. ". . . . . . Brother. . . . . . . . "

End dream

The being groaned as his mind slowly drifted back to consciousness. 'What kind of dream was that?' he wondered to himself.

It took him a while before he felt the pain in his body. He made no attempt to open his eyes, but rather gripped the sheet he felt in his hand. He gathered that he was lying on a bed. He wanted to sit up, but as he tried, felt a sharp pain spread throughout his entire being, and his head throbbed terribly. He couldn't stop the painful moan that escaped from his mouth.

"Don't move," he heard a gentle, feminine voice whisper. Curiously, he opened his eyes. He was greeted by a blurry, dark figure against a gray background. His vision couldn't focus, and his mind whirled in pain.

He felt a hand tenderly lift his head up, as another placed the rim of a cup to his lips. "This will help you recover," the voice murmured, and he felt a cool liquid enter his mouth, sliding down his throat. He didn't resist. He couldn't. He didn't have the strength to.

The hand gently returned his head to the cushion underneath. "Get some rest. Your wounds will heal soon." Then he watched as the shadowy character left.

Did she say 'wounds'? Was he hurt? Why? What had happened to him? Is that why he felt pain consuming his body?

What had he done to cause him to be as injured as he was? He couldn't remember. In fact…why couldn't he remember anything? What was his name?

The dream he had prior to his awakening had mentioned some names, but he highly doubted those were his. Who was he, then, and why was he hurt?

He felt drowsy. His mind drifted out again.

* * *

'Where could he go?' Carrot wondered. 'We should have found him by now.'

He slowly returned to where the other three were resting. They had been searching for a few days for the missing hunter, all in vain.

'Maybe, Marron was. . . No, that hole was just a trap for some animal. But one of his magic charms was in there. Maybe he fell in because he didn't see it. But then where would he be now?'

"Carrot," Tira said, as he returned, "it's been two days, and we haven't found Marron yet. Maybe. . . ."

Carrot turned to look at her. "Maybe what?" he asked.

"Tira thinks that maybe we should head into town," Chocolate said.

"What? Why?"

"Face it, Carrot," Gateau said, standing up, "we've been searching all over this place, and we can't find Marron anywhere."

"So? We should just look harder."

"Carrot," Tira said suddenly, "if we go into town, maybe we can find people who would help us."

Carrot looked down at the ground. Everything was silence.

"Darling? Please?"

"Fine," Carrot said. "Let's go into town."

"There's a problem with that," Gateau piped up.

They looked at him. "What's that?" they asked.

"Marron was the one who knew where we going. Without him, we're completely lost."

Silence hovered over them as they thought about how they were going to get to the next village without the aid of the one who knew which direction to go.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Dream

The small boy ran as fast as he could, to get away from his three tormentors. They were running right behind him, throwing anything they could at him, including small rocks.

"Come on, Marron!" one of the older boys called out.

One of the rocks hit his arm. He bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't cry out.

They continued to chase him until the little boy turned around and ducked behind a tree. The three older boys followed him, but discovered he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" one of them wondered.

"He just disappeared," another one commented.

"And we didn't even make him cry," the last one said. "Oh, well. We can try again tomorrow. Let's go." And they ran off.

A bush nearby rustled a bit, and the small boy's raven hair appeared. After watching his attackers run away, he jumped out of the bush and ran in the other direction.

He ran as far as he could, until he tripped and hit the ground. He wanted to lie there, tears forming at the corner of his eyes and threatening to spill. He was tired of it, the constant bullying from them, being picked on. So he didn't normally cry. Was that any reason to try and make him?

The small boy was suddenly aware of a hand in front of him. He looked up, and saw the owner.

"Brother?" the little boy said.

"Don't cry, Marron," his older brother answered. Young Marron grasped his older brother's hand, allowing him to help him up. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" 

"Yeah." He gently wiped Marron's eyes with his thumb. "I've been worried about ya, little brother."

"Really?"

"Of course. When I saw ya run off, I knew I had to follow you, even if I wasn't supposed to leave the house."

"Oh," Marron said in realization, "that's right. Mother said that you had to stay in the house until she said you could play, because you broke the window, didn't she?"

"Yeah," the older boy said, rubbing the back of his head. Then he placed his hand on his little brother's head. "But when you wandered away, I decided to follow and take ya back home."

"But won't Mom get mad?"

"Yeah. But I'll just tell her that I decided to leave, so she won't know what happened to you, okay?" 

"If we tell Mom the truth, though, you won't get in that much trouble."

"But if you tell her what happened, then she'll worry about you too much again. You know what happens when she does that, right?" Marron nodded. "So let's just say that YOU were bringing ME back."

"Are you sure? You'll be in more trouble than you are already."

His brother just ruffled his black hair. "That's okay. Besides, it's not like I don't get in trouble with her anyway, huh?" He took Marron's small hand in his own. "Come on, let's go back home."

The small boy nodded happily.

End dream

The sun pierced through the window, enlightening the dreary room. The figure's eyes fluttered open, and he noted that he felt no pain at all. Pushing the blanket off his body, he sat up slowly and got out of the bed. He was wearing a green tank top and a pair of jeans. He frowned as he tried to think of why the outfit seemed so familiar, yet somehow not right.

The glittering of light caught his eye. Across from him was a dresser, with a mirror hanging behind it. He looked at his reflection. Long, black hair, golden eyes, pale skin……There seemed to be something missing.

A name. There was no name to go with the reflection he saw in the mirror.

The name 'Marron' repeated several times in his mind. Was that his name?

The door suddenly creaked open, averting his attention as a young girl walked in. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt. Her shoulder-length, midnight hair was pulled back with a bright, blue ribbon.

As she entered the room, she glanced up to see the being standing at the mirror. "Oh," she said, surprised filled her emerald eyes. "You're up." He nodded slowly.

A smile appeared on her lips. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you."

"I should think you should. You've been sleeping for four days."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "What. . . exactly happened to me?"

"Well, from what my older brother, Akio, told me, he was checking one of the traps that were set up in the forest. You were in one of them, and. . . I think he said that you had hit your head against a rock. It must have been pretty hard, too, to make a wound like the one you had."

'Could that be why I don't remember anything?' he wondered.

She walked up to him, extending her hand. "My name is Ami," she said, smiling sweetly. "What's yours?"

He took her hand in his. "Marron," he said, giving the name off the top of his head.

"It's nice to meet you Marron."

"The pleasure is mine." Marron rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something. "Um. . .Ami? Was this. . . the outfit. . . . . uh. . ."

"Oh, no. That's my brother's outfit." She walked over to the closet, opening it. "When Akio brought you here, he changed your outfit so that I could fix it. It was pretty torn and dirty, so I cleaned and sewed it up." She pulled it. A white tunic, a purple sash, and white pants.

She handed the outfit to him. Sitting down, he found himself searching through the pockets of the tunic for. . . something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm. . . actually not sure. Did you find anything when you were mending my outfit?"

Ami scratched her head, then snapped her fingers and opened the drawer next to the bed. She pulled out many strips of white paper, each etched with Chinese-style writing.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked, handing the packet of strips to him. He took them from her, looking at them with much curiosity.

"They fell out of the pocket just as I was about to wash them. Luckily they did, otherwise they would be really useless."

"Useless? What do you mean?"

"These things are magic charms. I'm not sure what type of magic they are, but I know they're magic."

'Magic?' he thought.

"Since you have those," she said, "I'm guessing it means that you have the ability to use them. Do you think I can see?"

"Um. . . . I'm not sure that's possible at the moment."

"Really?" She seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I'm not sure how to."

"What do you mean?"

Marron placed a delicate hand to his forehead. "I don't remember much about myself. When I awoke a few days ago, I discovered that I didn't remember anything. I'm not even sure if Marron is my name. I just got that name from a dream I had."

"I'm sorry," Ami said. "That must have happened when you hit your head when you fell in the trap by mistake."

"I would not be surprised if that were the case. Unfortunately, I wouldn't know how to remember who I am."

"Well, you're welcomed to stay here until you do. I don't know how much help I can be, since we just met, but the least I can do is offer you a place to stay."

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

She replied with a smile of her own. Then, standing up, she said, "I had come in here to get some money to buy groceries. I guess I forgot." 

"I'm sorry for distracting you."

"It's no problem. Anyway, it was nice talking to someone. The people in town are nice, but it kinda gets lonely at home when my brother isn't around."

"Where is your brother?"

"Akio is up on the hill, working in the mansion of the sorcerer, Count Katashi."

Marron's heart seemed to leap. "Sorcerer?"

"Yeah. Akio works for Count Katashi up at his mansion. In turn, the Count helps us get by. I just wish I could see my brother more often."

"What of your parents?"

". . . . . They were both killed when I was really young. . . . ."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, the sad glisten quickly faded. "It's okay. That was the past. Anyway, I have to get the groceries. Help yourself to anything here, and I'll be back soon." She quickly ran out of the door, and he heard the front door open and close.

He slipped off the clothes he had on, and replaced them with the white tunic. The green tank top and jeans still held some sort of recognition in his mind, but he just couldn't remember. The wall blocking his memories was still too thick to penetrate through.

He picked up the ofuda and slid them into one of his pockets. But then he pulled one out again. These also held some kind of key to his missing past. Until he had more, though, he couldn't unlock anything.

Magic. He had the ability to use magic? Ami had also said that he was found in the forest. Why? Was he traveling? Did that have anything to do with who he was?

* * *

The doorknob of the front door rattled. Marron's attention on the floor averted as the doorknob continued to jiggle. Leaning the broom against the couch, he made his way to the door and opened it, confronted by two large cloth bags.

He took one of them from Ami. "Thanks," she said. "What have you been up to since I was gone?"

Saying nothing, he simply picked up the broom, showing it to her.

"You've been cleaning?"

"Well, I found some books in your den earlier, and I read one of those."

"So, then why did you decide to clean?"

"I couldn't help but notice the dust."

"You didn't have to, Marron."

He smiled at her. "I know," he replied, "but it's the least I can do to repay you for allowing me to stay here."

She smiled back. Marron followed her into the kitchen, and helped unpack the groceries.

"Oh," she said suddenly, "Marron?"

"Yes?"

"There was a package by the door. I wasn't able to get it because I was having a hard time getting the groceries. Could you please get it for me? I have to cook dinner."

He nodded, and left her. Opening the door, he bent down to get the package, but couldn't help noticing who it was from.

'Count Katashi?' he thought. 'The sorcerer Ami was talking about? Why would he. . . ?' He shook his head, deeming that it was no business of his, picking up the package.

"MARRON!" The young man couldn't help but look up as he had heard his name being called by a faintly familiar voice. As he looked, he saw four people running towards him, two men and two women. Oddly enough, they seemed very familiar.

They stopped when they reached him, all of them catching their breaths. Marron could see them clearly now. The first young man had wild black hair and eyes, a sword dangling from his hip. Both of the girls behind him had bright red hair. One had blue eyes, while the other's eyes were hiding behind big, reflective glasses. The last man was tall and burly, strands of blond partially covering his blue eyes.

The man with wild hair stood up suddenly. "What the hell is wrong with you, Marron!" he yelled.

Marron's voice was caught in his throat. They knew him?

"We've been looking for you for days!" the redhead with the glasses said.

"We were all really worried!" the other girl said.

"Worried won't describe it!" the first man said. "What do you think you were doing! We spend days looking for you, and get lost trying to get to this village, and we find you here, all safe and sound! We were beginning to think you were dead!"

Marron's golden eyes met with this stranger's onyx ones. What could he say to someone he didn't know? And yet. . . . he felt a strange connection to the man in front of him.

Only the man in the back noticed that their missing hunter seemed to look confused. It wasn't a look you saw very often on the young Glace.

Only then did Marron realize that he had seen these people before, in a dream he had sometime ago. But he was still at a loss of who they were, and what roles they played in his life.

"Marron!" the first man said. "What have you been doing these past four days! I was really worried about you!"

"I. . . . . . . I. . . . . . ."

"Marron?" Ami called from inside. She came out of the house, standing next to the young man. "What's going on out here? I heard yelling."

The first man, knowing that his brother was alright so far as he could see, took the young lady's hand in his. "Hello," he said, his voice suddenly turning sophisticated. "I don't suppose you're free tonight, are you? If you are, then maybe we can make some kind of plan together."

The two red-haired girls, seeing as how the object of their affection was back to his normal--distorted--self, hit him hard in the back of the head.

"Stop that, Darling!" one of them yelled.

"What?" he asked. He looked up at Ami. "So what do you say?"

Before she could answer, the one wearing the glasses attempted to hit the man with a large mallet. He dodged it in time, and began to run as the two girls chased him, leaving Marron and Ami with the tall, burly man.

Ami placed a hand on the confused Marron. "Do you know them?" she asked.

He pushed back his long, black hair. "I. . . . . do not think so," he replied.

The blond man looked at him. "What?" he asked, focusing his blue eyes on the smaller man.

Golden eyes met his. "Should I?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'should I?' Of course you should, Marron."

He didn't like the look of uncertainty clouding the smaller man's gold eyes. 'What's wrong with him?' he couldn't help but wonder.

The two girls made their way over, dragging the other man behind them. Marron felt embarrassment for the man, though the reason for it was unknown.

"What's wrong, Gateau?" the one with glasses asked.

"Gateau. . . ." Marron whispered softly. The name seemed familiar.

The one with glasses finally was able to get a good look at her missing friend. There was something different about him. "Marron?" she said. "Anything the matter?"

He looked at her, seeing his own reflection in her glasses. He then looked away.

The first man, getting up, finally noticed that maybe not everything was alright with his brother. "Marron? Are you okay?"

He wasn't sure. Turning to leave, he felt a hand grab his sleeve, halting him.

It was the young man, his onyx eyes seeming to lock with Marron's golden ones. "Marron, you know you can tell me if anything's wrong, right?"

Bewilderment seemed to fill him. "It's me," the strange man continued, "Carrot."

"Carrot?" Marron echoed. That name. . . . it seemed so familiar, but the real recognition behind the name was trapped behind the wall, and he had no way of reaching it. Yanking his sleeve away, he disappeared inside the house. 

Carrot stood there, feeling just as confused as his brother.

"What's wrong with him?" the smaller redhead asked.

"I don't know, Tira," Carrot said.

Ami looked at the four strangers. 'Could they help Marron?' she wondered. 'They seem to know him. . . .'

The other redhead stood beside the older Glace. "Darling?" she said softly.

He waved her off. "I'm not in that kind of mood, Chocolate. I need to find out why Marron is acting the way he is."

"He's not acting," Ami said suddenly. Their eyes focused on her.

"What do you mean?" Gateau asked.

"My brother, Aki, found Marron in a trap that we have set up in the forest. He was hurt pretty bad, but the biggest wound he had was on the side of his head. My brother thinks that Marron must have hit his head pretty hard."

"What are you saying?" Carrot asked.

"Marron didn't know any of you, because he doesn't know who he is."

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Amnesia?" the four hunters echoed.

Ami nodded. "I believe that's the case. Since he doesn't remember anything about you all, or himself."

"I don't understand something though," Tira said suddenly. "If he doesn't remember anything about himself, how does he know his name?"

"What he told me, he didn't really know that was his name. He had had a dream, and the name was mentioned. Since it was the only name he could remember at the time, he used it."

Carrot ran his fingers through his wild hair. "So he doesn't know us?"

"You could put it that way. But he did seem to recognize you all when you arrived." Ami placed a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you could help him."

"Help him how?" Chocolate asked.

"You could tell him little bits of information about you all, and about himself. That could help him remember."

"And that's all it would take?"

Ami shook her head. "It's not that easy, Gateau. You can only give him a little bit of information at a time. You don't want to risk his mind overloading with too many memories to remember. It could be years before he really remembers everything."

"Years!" all the hunters exclaimed.

"At the most, I suppose."

Carrot slumped back. 'Great,' he thought. 'I thought we found him. But now. . . .he's more lost than ever.'

"Ami?" a soft voice called. They looked to see Marron, holding in his hands a small package. He looked away uncomfortably from their intense gazes.

Carrot bit his lip, trying hard to not jump up and hug his little brother. This Marron seemed so lost and confused, so different than the brother that he knew. But he knew that even a simple act such as that would have been a little too strange for the person standing before him, for he didn't remember that they were brothers.

Ami stood up, facing Marron. "Yes?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, handing her the package. "I forgot to give you this earlier," he replied.

She took the package from him, full of curiosity. But her curiosity quickly changed to anger as she read who it was from.

"Marron?" she said suddenly. "Why don't you stay here and talk with our guests?"

"Huh?" His eyes met hers in a confused look.

She leaned over towards him. "They can help you remember, Marron. They know you. Just trust them."

To the others, she said, "I must see about this package, but I know the sender will want me to do this in private, so I must leave for a few minutes. Please, make yourselves comfortable, and I will return soon." And she disappeared down the narrow hall.

There was an uneasy silence settling over each hunter. Suddenly, Carrot said, "Marron?"

Marron seemed to jump slightly. "Y-yes?"

"C'mon and sit down. Don't worry, we don't bite." He indicated the spot on the couch next to him.

Marron couldn't help but find a little humor in that, even if he didn't really know this person. . . .not that he knew, anyway. Who knew what relationship they had in his other life? 'He probably does,' he thought as he sat down next to the man.

Carrot held out a hand. "Hi, my name is Carrot Glace," he said. Chocolate giggled at his 'formal' introduction as Tira and Gateau rolled their eyes.

Marron took the other's hand hesitantly, looking down at the couch. "Brother. . . . ." he whispered quietly.

"What?"

The younger looked up, somewhat alarmed. "I . . . I'm sorry. . . ."

"No! No, it's okay, Marron. You're right, we are brothers."

"We are?"

"Yes, yes we are."

Marron looked down at the couch again. Were they really? They didn't really look alike…not all siblings did, though. Yet they seemed total opposites. But he felt a strange, familiar, bond to Carrot that wasn't there with the others. Could he be telling the truth?

The dream he had earlier that day could have been something. There were two brothers there. . . . and one was named Marron. The younger one. The one always picked on by others. His older brother was always there to help him feel better though. He was the only reason little Marron didn't break down. But it was only a dream. . . . . . or a memory?

More silence drowned over them. What else could they say to help their fallen hunter regain his memory back?

Suddenly, Gateau stood up, his back facing the other four. "Well, I guess I should try something to help you remember, Marron," he said. He looked at them over his shoulder, his eyes reflecting a strange gleam.

Carrot and the two girls shook their heads wildly, mouthing the word 'NO!' over and over again. Marron watched curiously as Gateau brought his hand up to the neckline of his shirt.

With lightning speed, the shirt flew off, and the blond man began flexing his muscles. "LOOK AT ME!" he cried.

The three let out exasperated sighs, covering their eyes with their palms. Marron felt his eye twitch again.

He continued to flex his muscles, as four pairs of eyes rolled in frustration.

"It is always the same thing with you, Gateau," Marron blurted out. "For once, do you think you could . . . . .?" He stopped, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

Gateau halted in mid-stance. "I could what?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I. . . . . . I didn't mean. . . . . . ."

"It's all right, Marron," Tira said. "Gateau would always be showing off like this."

"And you would always have that same reaction," Carrot said.

"What reaction?"

"The same one everyone else had," Gateau said, slipping on his shirt. "Awe from my beautiful muscles."

Everyone rolled their eyes again. "Not that kind of reaction," the younger Misu whispered in his ear. Marron nodded.

'What else can we do to help Marron?' Carrot wondered. Suddenly, he felt something grab onto his arm, red hair tickled his shoulder. "Chocolate, get off," he said rather annoyed, not looking down at her.

"Oh, Darling. . . . . . . . . ."

"Don't 'Darling' me, Chocolate. I said, 'Get off.'"

"Please, Darling? I can change your mind. See. . . . . . . ."

"AH! CHOCOLATE, NOOOO!" He was helpless as she pushed him down on the couch.

Tira sprang up. "SISTER!" she yelled. Marron moved away quickly as Tira stood on the couch were he was sitting, trying to pull her sister off. He had barely avoided being toppled over.

Gateau stood next to Marron as Tira and Carrot attempted to remove Chocolate. Marron couldn't help but feel sorry for his 'brother'. But similar scenes flashed through his mind as he continued to watch them, leaving as quickly as they had come. He gently rubbed his temples. There was something there, trying to get through.

Tira's foot slipped and she fell back on the couch, only just balancing herself. However, her big, reflective glasses flew through the air. The light bounced off them and directed them towards Marron's direction. Looking up, he saw them coming towards him, and caught them before they hit his head.

After managing to get Chocolate off Carrot, Tira hopped off the couch, in front of Marron. The young Glace finally was able to see her crimson eyes, as a vision flickered in his mind.

Flashback

The baggy robe snapped off in the blink of an eye, and the younger Misu sister stood there in a revealing orange and white jumpsuit, a whip in one hand.

The giant monster turned her direction. Upon seeing her in her true form, he swallowed nervously.

Her red eyes gleamed with trouble as a smirk crossed her lips. "You know what's next, don't you, my pet?" she asked, her voice a deeper resonance of calm. She pulled on her whip. "Prepare yourself, Carrot."

She jumped up high into the air, using her whip on the monster. The painful bellows of it synchronized with her playful, cruel, laughter.

End Flashback

"Marron?" Tira said, pulling him out of his daze. "Marron, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am." He handed her back her glasses, and watched as she replaced them, covering her scarlet pupils.

So much to remember, to process. Would he be able to regain it all?

* * *

The door creaked slightly, and golden eyes darted around the hall. When he saw no one there, it opened all the way and Marron slipped out of his room.

Quietly he walked past the rooms where the others, including Ami, were sleeping. He didn't want to wake them, but he couldn't sleep anymore. Besides, he wanted to look around a bit.

He found the back door, fingering the doorknob gingerly. Finally, grasping it, the knob rotated and the door opened.

Marron found himself looking at a stable, the sun slightly rising behind it. Inside one of the stalls, a black horse bobbed its head.

Slightly amused, he walked over to the horse, gently placing his hand on its head. The animal did nothing as Marron rubbed its muzzle.

Opening the door, the young hunter led the stallion out of its booth, patting its side soothingly. The horse nickered softly, but did nothing to protest.

Finding a brush, Marron lightly stroked the animal's midnight fur. The horse did nothing but stand there patiently, its tail occasionally whipping a fly away.

"You will never know how lucky you are," Marron whispered. The steed's ears flickered at the sound of the human's deep, gentle, voice. "There is nothing that you really need to know about your life. You do not need to know anything about your past."

The horse's tail whipped away an unseen fly.

"You do not need any memories to know to be happy. You are fed, well taken care of…and happy. Where as I. . . . . . ." He let it hang there, ceasing the brushing for a moment.

The click of the horse's hoof brought him out of his trance. He resumed brushing. "Anyway, I am sure that you do not need the memories of the past to continue on with your future. You really do not need to know anything to be happy."

The horse let out a loud snort.

"Oh? Do you protest?"

It stamped its hoof in reply. Marron chuckled slightly. He felt rather odd talking to the horse this way, but who else could he talk to? No one else was awake at this time, and he would have felt too awkward to speak of this matter with the others.

When he had finished, he placed the brush down and grabbed some straw from a nearby bale of hay. The horse took it from him and ate it quickly.

"Well, I suppose I could be wrong. Who am I to say if a horse, or any animal for that matter, would need memories of some sort to survive? But still. . . . ." He turned towards the rising sun, watching as the red, orange, and purple lay a path for the sun to come through. "Even if you did not have any memories, it would not matter as much to you. But to me, without them, I have nothing."

The horse nudged the young man's shoulder affectionately with the tip of its nose. Marron looked at the steed, strands of its white mane partially covering its onyx eyes. He patted it, a small smile spreading on his lips, as he led it back to its stall and secured it in.

As he was about to go back inside, he noticed a bow and several arrows lying on the ground. Looking up, some distance away, he spotted a target. Absentmindedly, he picked up an arrow and bow, arranging it accordingly. Pulling the string on the bow, he aimed at the target and released.

Dropping the bow, he reentered the house, not noticing that the arrow had hit the bulls-eye.

The house still seemed rather empty, with everyone asleep. Yet for some reason, he enjoyed the silence. It was a comforting change of pace from. . . . . . from what? There was something there. Closing his eyes, he tried to see the memory that was reaching out to him.

He saw Tira, Chocolate, and Carrot. In the vision, Carrot seemed to be running from Tira and Chocolate. He blinked. Another memory? Possibly. . . . . . . . . . . how was he to know?

There was a knock on the front door. Marron's head turned towards the direction as the tapping persisted. Curiously, he went to the door and opened it.

Standing out there was a distinguished-looking man, wearing expensive clothing. His smooth, black hair was combed back, as his green eyes shown with pride. But the most noticeable thing about him was the markings on his forehead.

'A Sorcerer!' Marron thought in some alarm.

"Oh," the sorcerer said. "I wasn't aware that Ami had company."

Marron simply nodded.

"Is she awake right now? I realize it's rather early in the morning, but I have some important news to tell her."

"I . . . . . don't believe so. I'm not sure."

"Marron?" a tired voice said behind him. "Who's at the door?" Ami appeared from the shadows of the hall, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

But the sleep left her as soon as she saw who was there. "You!" she said, anger dripping in her tone.

"Hello, Ami. Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

"There is NOTHING we can talk about!"

"Oh? Well, this is your horse, is it not?" He stepped back, revealing a dark brown horse, a white blanket draped over its back.

"Caramel?" Ami asked in disbelief. She went out, grabbing the horse by its bridle. Rubbing its muzzle, she said, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you, Ami. That's all." The sorcerer and Ami looked at each other for a long, quiet moment.

"Marron? Do you think you could . . . . . .? Um. . . . . . ."

"I understand, Ami," he replied. He left them out there to talk by themselves.

Sorcerer? How did he know that man was a sorcerer? The mark on his forehead? He had no idea that the mark signified anything. So how did he know? Could it help him find the key to his past?

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Marron led the horse around the back to the empty stable. After talking a while, Ami had asked him the put Caramel in the back. Not that he minded. For some reason, he didn't want to watch her and the sorcerer talking.

After securing the door of its stall, Marron began to fill its trough with hay. But the horse was watching him, even if he didn't notice it. Caramel had seen at this person before, even if he didn't know.

The sorcerer was something he was rather worried about. For some reason, he felt that that man was someone they should all be watching out for. 'Count Katashi? I've heard that name before. But from where? I doubt we've met. I don't recognize him. Then why does his name seem familiar?'

As he was thinking about Count Katashi, another name filled his mind. 'Big Momma? That's odd……………she seems to be connected with part of this. But who is she? Would my 'brother' and the others know her? Would they know the sorcerer?'

After wiping his hands, he went back inside. The front door was still opened, and Ami was still talking with the sorcerer.

"Hey Marron." Marron whipped around to see Carrot, carrying his tank top in one hand. "Who's Ami talking to?"

He said nothing. His attention averted back to the conversation outside.

Carrot sighed, placing his hands on his hips. There seemed to be some distrust coming from this Marron. The Marron he knew would always trust him, even if he was a little untrustworthy. But the way he was now……he was so different than before. Would the brother he knew be able to return if this one didn't trust him?

Slipping on his tank top, he heard a rasp, and looked to see Ami, talking with some guy. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but then he noticed the markings on the guy's forehead.

'A sorcerer?' he thought. 'Here? Usually Sorcerers don't care about parsoners. Why would he be here?'

Then he heard a low growl from directly in front of him. 'Marron?' He slowly took a step forward, standing right beside his little brother. The young Glace's eyes were dark. 'Does he know that guy's a sorcerer?' Carrot wondered. 'Does he remember our assignment?'

Suddenly, Ami sank to the ground. Carrot gasped, and was about to run to her, but was stopped by Marron's arm, held up in front of him. His eyes were focused on the sorcerer, who looked their way with a smirk on his lips. The sorcerer then disappeared in his coach, and horses hoofs were heard trotting away to take the man back to his mansion.

Only then did Marron's arm move down, allowing Carrot to run to her. Kneeling down beside her, Carrot asked gently, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "No," she said. "No he didn't." But she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her mouth.

Cradling her in his arms, Carrot carried her back into the house, setting her on the couch. "What happened?" Marron sat on her other side, placing his hand on her shoulder, softly squeezing her shoulder. She looked at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"What's going on?" Gateau's voice rang out, startling both the Glace brothers. Behind him, the Misu sisters looked on with curiosity and wonder.

Tears suddenly ran down Ami's cheeks. She couldn't suppress them anymore. Carrot placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She cried into his chest, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Seemingly hours passed before her sobs diminished into shudders. But he still held onto her.

Finally, she pulled away from him, drying her eyes with her hand. "Thanks, Carrot," she said.

"No problem. But what's wrong? What did that guy say to you?"

Her emerald eyes still had a thin layer of tears. Marron watched her closely, realizing he had seen this before. It was all because of a sorcerer. It broke his heart some to see her that way. But what had the sorcerer done?

"He. . . . ." Ami began, trying to keep from crying again. "He . . . . . . . told me that my brother, Akio. . . . . . . . ."

"What?" Tira asked.

"My brother is dead."

Time seemed to freeze in the air, choking them.

"Dead?" the others echoed.

She nodded. "He said that there was an accident, while my brother was working, and his life was claimed."

"I'm sorry," Carrot said.

"Thanks."

"But it was not an accident, was it?" Marron said abruptly. They all looked at him. "You believe that, don't you, Ami?"

She looked at him, then down at her feet. "No. I know it wasn't an accident. My brother was killed by that man."

"Why do you think that?" Tira wondered.

"He's a sorcerer. An evil, powerful one. This wouldn't be the first time he's killed someone either."

"A sorcerer?" three repeated. Marron looked at them, watching their reaction. Carrot looked down.

"Yes, a sorcerer. I know he killed my brother, just like he did with our parents."

"He killed your parents, too?" Chocolate asked.

"Yes. I never could forgive him, then, and I never will now. Even if he did help bring me into the world."

The only one who really caught that was Marron. "What?" he asked.

Ami looked at him. It appeared that he wasn't supposed to have heard that. "It's true," she said. "The count really did bring me into this world."

"Huh?"

"My brother is only really my half brother. His father wasn't really mine. Mine was…"

"Count Katashi."

"Count Katashi?" the other four repeated.

"Yes. . . . . . . You see, when my adopted dad was away for a while, hunting with my brother, the count came over and. . . . . .took advantage. . . . . .of my mother. That's how I was born. Dad was angry about it, but he took me in and was really nice to me. When the count demanded that I live with him, however, both my parents refused that I stay with him. . . . . ." She closed her eyes tightly. "They were both killed then."

Everyone was silent.

"I was only ten then, and my brother was eighteen. The count was going to kill my brother, then take me in, but decided that I didn't have to live with him if Akio worked for him. But. . . . . . . my brother told me awful stories about Count Katashi's power."

"Like what?" Carrot asked.

"Well. . . . . . . When he kills people, it looks like he doesn't hurt them at all. But he does. I know he does."

The four hunters exchanged looks with each other. Marron continued to watch them.

"I found out that he kills them by turning their hearts into ice, from the inside. He can turn anything into ice, but somehow, he found a way to do it inside a person's body. After freezing their hearts, he would somehow shatter them.

"That's how he killed my parents, and that's how he killed my brother. That's how he always kills people who disobey him." She clenched her fists. "I just wish there was something I could do to stop him."

"Well," Tira said, hesitantly, "he is your father. . . ."

"My father is dead. Right now, I have no father."

"But Ami, if you were really born under him, then you could have magic."

"I know I do. I've used it before. But it would never be strong enough to kill him."

Carrot looked at the other three, who nodded. "Then I guess we should do something about it," he said.

Ami and Marron looked at him while he stood. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's our job to punish sorcerers who misuse their powers."

The young girl tilted her head in curiosity. Then it hit her suddenly. "Then, that means…you're the…"

"Sorcerer Hunters," Gateau finished.

'Sorcerer. . . .Hunters. . . . .' The name rolled around in Marron's mind for a while.

Ami stole a quick glance at the younger Glace. "Marron too?" she asked. Carrot nodded.

"We were sent here," Chocolate began, "by the one we work for, Big Momma, of the Stella Church, because she said that an unknown client needed us to get rid of a sorcerer."

'Big Momma. . . . . . Stella Church. . . . . .'

"We were told that he was misusing his powers," Tira continued, "but none of us knows how he was able to kill people."

"Not until now," Gateau added, cracking his knuckles.

Ami smiled. "That was quick."

"What?"

"You said that the person you worked for was called 'Big Momma'? She responds promptly, doesn't she?"

Carrot finally understood. "You're the unknown client, aren't you?"

She nodded once. "You see, a few days ago, while my brother was out hunting, Count Katashi came by, and said that soon I would be living with him before he left. I was afraid for my brother's life, but I wasn't sure how to contact the Sorcerer Hunters. So I talked to some people at the Stella Church."

"Don't worry," Carrot said. "We'll take care of the count for you."

"Thank you."

Marron watched as the others were preparing to go. If he was a part of this group, what would he do?

The answer was not as he had expected, or wanted. "Marron, I think it would be better if you stayed with Ami."

"What?"

"While we're fighting him, you can protect her just in case Count Katashi sends someone to get her."

Marron looked straight into Carrot's eyes, standing up. "That's not the only reason you want me to stay, is it, Brother?" he whispered.

"Never could hide anything from you, Marron. You're right. That isn't the only reason I want you to stay."

"Then, why?"

"Marron, I don't want anything happening to you."

"But. . ."

"You don't remember anything, including how to use your magic. That was your advantage when fighting a sorcerer. But now that you don't know how to use it, there's really nothing you can do to help."

"I am useless, is that what you are saying?"

"Not useless, just. . . . at risk. This may not sound as well as I want it to, but please just stay here, okay? Please?"

Marron saw something there, shining beneath the command and authority in his eyes. He looked away. "All right."

Nodding once, Carrot turned to the others. "Let's go, you guys."

The others nodded, and they all left the small house. Ami watched them leave, then looked at Marron. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I am fine. But for some reason, I cannot help but feel that THEY will not be."

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The mansion was looming largely over them, as they approached it quietly. Carrot wasn't used to this, for it was usually he who was either already inside, or coming in too late. Marron was usually the one sneaking in with the others. 'But he can't be here,' he reminded himself. 'It's too dangerous for him to be here now, since he doesn't know how to use his magic. Too bad, too, because we might really need his help.'

He was aware of the others stopping. Looking at the giant manor, he said to the others, "How are we gonna find him in this big house?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Gateau said. "Usually, we find a sorcerer, whether we want to or not."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Scrambling to hide, they all disappeared around the corner as someone, wielding a sword, appeared, looking around. Seeing nothing, the guard disappeared.

They all let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," Tira whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

"But how are we gonna get in with guards around?" Chocolate asked, 'innocently' grabbing Carrot's arm. He pulled away from her.

"As of right now, that shouldn't be a concern of yours." They turned around swiftly to see a chuckling sorcerer, the same one Carrot had seen earlier.

"So this is the group of the famous Sorcerer Hunters," he said, his voice dripping with mischievousness. "Not at all what I expected you to be like, but I guess life is filled with disappointments, isn't it?"

"So, you're the one who killed Ami's brother?"

A smirk played on the count's lips. "That's right. . . . . . Gateau."

He chuckled once again, obviously enjoying their confusion. "Unlike your previous adversaries, Sorcerer Hunters, I have done my research and know all about you, including your missing hunter."

"M-missing? What. . . do you mean? There's none of us missing."

"Do you think I'm a fool, Carrot Glace? I know very well that it is your own brother that remains behind with my daughter. I also know that he remembers nothing of any of you, or himself. . . . including his magic."

Carrot couldn't help but growl slightly. This only seemed to amuse the sorcerer more.

"Yes, I am aware of how powerless he is right now. Without his magic to help him, he and Ami are nothing more than targets. But of course I know this. . . . . It was I who rendered him that way in the first place."

"What?"

"I'm sure Ami told you about my ability to turn things into ice, and that I was killing many people with that ability, am I correct? Well, she doesn't know why I do it. But since I'm in a generous mood, I'll tell you. By killing someone, their souls are transfer to me, helping me grow stronger."

"But what has that have to do with Marron?"

"I'm getting there, my dear Chocolate. But really, what did you think I asked Akio to do while working for me? He would kill people in my name, so that their souls will increase my power. That trap that Marron fell into was one I had Akio dig, for I knew you were all coming. He was supposed to kill him, but Akio refused, and I had to dispose of him myself."

Carrot snarled in frustration. "But what does this have to do with Marron losing his memory!" he demanded.

The smirk on Count Katashi's widened. "Don't you see, Carrot? With Marron's magic, his soul is so powerful, and it would help me to gain it. Unfortunately, at the time, I was only able to get a piece of it. Can you guess which piece?"

A strange silence settled over them as they tried to decode the message he was giving them. Then, Tira's eyes widened as she seemed to get what he meant. "Then. . . . you mean. . . .?"

"Yes, dear Tira. The part of Marron's soul that I was able to retrieve was where his memories were kept. That part of his soul died when he was struck in the head, and that part was transferred to me. Since his memories are mine now, I found out all I need to know about you Sorcerer Hunters.

"And once I finish off all of you, there will be no one to stop me from finishing my task of absorbing Marron's soul and taking my daughter back!" His insane laughter echoed around hillside.

"If you harm either one of them, I swear I will. . ."

"You will what, Carrot? Don't you realize that you are in no position to threaten me? You have no idea how many souls I have consumed, and the four of you could never beat me as I am now. I suppose Carrot's true form would be able to, but it can only work if he is touched by magic, am I right?" Their silence confirmed his assumption. "If that's the case, then I will have to defeat you by some other means.

"You see, as Ami had told you, I can freeze anything I desire. However, that involves magic, and if I were to try that on Carrot, his body would simply absorb it, and his zoanthropy would occur. However, Ami doesn't know that that isn't the only thing I can do."

Suddenly, an aura of fire appeared around him, seeming to consume his body. The others gasped, but the real surprise was that the flames didn't affect him at all!

"Not only do I posses the magic to turn whatever I wish into ice, but I also control the element of fire. Luckily, or unluckily in your case, it doesn't deal with magic at all, so Carrot's zoanthropy is useless.

"Somehow, I don't think your bodies could stand the heat of fire like mine can." He laughed his insane laughter once again.

Carrot felt a twitch in his eye. 'What are we going to do? I think we're in real trouble now. . . . .'

* * *

Marron felt something snap in the back of his mind. Blinking, he gazed down at Ami, who's head was resting on his lap. He couldn't help feeling a little awkward, but the young girl was simply sleeping, drawing a sense of comfort from him.

But the feeling he had worried him about his 'brother' and the others. His free hand closed into a tight fist, while his other hand slowly left its place on the girl's arm. It was brought up to his pale forehead, rubbing his eyes. Something was wrong. . . . . very wrong.

'But what? Are the others in trouble?'

"Marron?" he jumped slightly, as Ami sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Anything wrong, Marron?"

"Wrong? Why would you think something is wrong?"

"I dunno, just a feeling."

"Everything's fine, Ami."

Her emerald eyes met his gold ones, and she looked as though she didn't believe him. But she said nothing more.

"How do you feel now?"

"A bit better, I guess." She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a white, lace bandanna, fingering the soft fabric gently.

"What is that?"

"This used to belong to my mother, and she gave it to my brother before she died. Then, when Akio had left you here for me to care for, he gave it to me. It was the last thing he gave to me before he died."

"I…I'm sorry."

Her green eyes sparkled with fresh tears, which she blinked away. "It's all right. It's fine." A single tear slipped through, and she dabbed at her eye with the silk cloth.

Marron gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a comforting embrace. She looked at him with gratifying smile.

There was another sting, this time coming from his heart. Something was definitely wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. He found himself thinking and worrying about his brother. 'Has something happened to him? What if he is hurt?'

Ami couldn't help but noticed the worried and pained expression etched in his pale features. "Are you sure everything is alright, Marron?"

He seemed to snap out of a daze. "Yes. I assure you, everything's fine."

She looked at him, then looked away. Suddenly, she tilted her head in curiosity, leaving Marron's grip. He watched as she picked up a sword that was leaning against the wall.

"Doesn't this belong to Carrot?" she asked, holding it.

Getting up, he approached her, carefully examining the sword. Yes, it did look like the one Carrot had when he had first arrived. Did he leave it there on purpose? Or did he just forget it?

Reaching his hand out, he felt the cool metal under the tips of his fingers. His initial action was to take the sword from her, to observe it better, but as soon as he touched it, a violent feeling ripped through his body, and he felt as if his heart had been torn in two for a split second. He pulled his hand away from it quickly.

Ami was just as surprised as he was. "What's wrong?"

"I. . . . I don't know, I. . . . . . I felt something strange as soon as I touched the sword."

"Hm. . . . . This sword is your brother's, right?"

"I believe so. That was the sword he had when he came. Though why he forgot it. . . . ."

"Marron, are you sure that nothing is wrong?"

"What? No, everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You've had no bad feelings at all?"

Marron bit his bottom lip. "Well. . . . . I suppose. . . . .I do feel that SOMETHING is wrong. . . . . ."

"And you felt something strange when you touched this sword?"

"Well. . . . yes. . . . ."

"And you keep saying everything's fine?"

He looked down at the floor. No, nothing was fine. Not now. His brother could be in danger.

He felt Ami's hand slip into his, and he looked up into her eyes. "Marron, I want you to go to Count Katashi's mansion and help your brother."

"But. . . ."

"I know Carrot asked you to stay here and protect me, but I think he does need your help. He's gotten stronger over the years, I know that, and they need all the help they could get. At the very least, you should go over there and give him his sword."

"I don't know. . . . ."

"Marron, he's your only brother! I don't want you to lose him like I lost mine."

Her eyes held a thin layer of new tears, yet beneath those was a reflection of determination.

"When I was sent that package from Count Katashi, I had my brother's bandanna. When I touched it, I also felt some kind of weird feeling, like he was in danger. Then later, I found out he died. You have no idea how angry and miserable I felt. I don't want that to happen to you or your brother."

She presented the sword to him once more. With a slight nod, he took it into his own hands.

"It would take too long for you to go by foot," she said. "You wouldn't make it time. But there is a faster way. Follow me." She led him through the back way, to the stables. Both horses perked up at the sight of her.

"I somehow don't think Caramel wants to go back to see Count Katashi, seeing as how she never liked him either, so I guess you will have to take Midnight." She led the black horse out of its stable, setting it up with its saddle and bridle.

Marron secured the sword to his own hip, before ascending on the stead. It nickered softly, tossing its head to the side, but was still as Marron rubbed its neck slightly.

"Marron?" Ami said. "Do you have those charms?"

"Yes, but I do not see what good those would do if I do not remember how to use them."

"Just in case, okay? Now, you better hurry if you want to save your brother."

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Gently steering the horse in the direction of the manor, he kicked his feet into Midnight's sides. It neighed softly, then began to gallop away, its hoofs pounding the ground rhythmically. It seemed as if Midnight understood the desperation in Marron, as if it identified with it, and was hurrying to the mansion because of it.

'Hold on, Brother. I'm coming!'

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Carrot dug his feet into the ground, trying to stop his body from being pushed back farther. His breath came out in short pants, as he clutched his slightly burned shoulder. Sections of his hair were singed from the fire from the sorcerer. He glared at Count Katashi, who silently mocked him with the smirk on his face.

His eyes darted to his left. 'Tira. . . . . Chocolate. . . . . . .'

Then to his right. 'Gateau. . . . .'

The others had been knocked out earlier by the sorcerer's aura of flames. He was doing his best to hold out on his own, but how could he fight this inferno?

'I have to. Marron and Ami would be in so much danger if I didn't. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to them. But. . . . . . how long can I take the heat?'

The chuckle of the sorcerer brought him back to his present situation. "Well, Carrot. Are you ready to give up, yet?"

The hunter scoffed. "This isn't over, Katashi."

"I assure you, Carrot, this will end very soon. And your soul will belong to me."

Carrot's onyx eyes narrowed.

"Since you are the reincarnation of the god of Destruction, when I finish you off, your soul will strengthen me further."

"You'll have to get my soul, first."

"Oh, I intend to do just that." Another pillar of fire headed towards him, and Carrot jumped in time to avoid it. He landed behind the sorcerer.

'Of all the times to forget my sword! What the hell was I thinking!'

He charged at the sorcerer, hoping to get at least a hit. But Count Katashi swiftly turned to face him, his fiery aura raged around him. Carrot stopped, protecting his face from the intense heat.

"As I told you before, young hunter, there is no way you can win against the element of fire." Carrot cried out as he felt the heat of the flames licking his body, consuming him. He flew back, hitting the wall of the castle.

He then felt the grass beneath him. The taste of blood was in his mouth, as he felt the warm liquid trickle down his face. He got up slowly, using the wall of the mansion to stand. Wiping the cut on his forehead, he spit out the blood that was in his mouth.

"I must say, you are much tougher than most other people I've faced before."

'I wish I could use my zoanthropy, but without magic, there's no way for me to do that. What am I going to do? How am I going to beat him?'

* * *

Nearby, Marron watched as his brother continued to fight Count Katashi. He had just arrived, yet was waiting for the right opportunity to help. If he jumped in at the wrong time, he knew he could get the both of them killed.

With each hit his brother took, Marron felt his blood boil. He couldn't explain the rage that surged throughout his body, yet he knew he has felt the same way before. In his other life, when he remembered. The grip he had on his brother's sword tightened.

He couldn't allow anyone to hurt his brother. The fury that flowed within him was pushing against the wall that held back his recollections of his past. A bit of it broke, as he felt some kind of memory surface.

Flashback

"Marron. . . . ." Carrot whispered hoarsely, an outstretched hand falling limply to the ground. His eyes gently closed, and his head rested on the cold ground.

"Brother!" The younger Glace ran up to him, kneeling down to check on him. Even if his arm was bleeding and he had no feeling in it, Marron was somehow able to pick up his unconscious brother, feeling the warm blood that covered Carrot's body.

Anger arose within him, as his hair spread out around him. "You. . . . hurt my brother…" His golden eyes narrowed, as he glared at their assailant. An aura seemed to cover both of the Glace brothers, and the sorcerer stepped back in fear. "And. . . . . for that. . . . . I . . . . CANNOT FORGIVE!"

He let out a cry of anguish, of pain and rage. His magical aura blazed around him, as he prepared to attack the one who dared to even think of harming his older brother.

End Flashback

Marron gritted his teeth as he heard another cry of pain. He couldn't take it anymore. Energy, kindled by his rage, coursed through his veins.

Instinctively, he pulled out a paper ofuda. It began to glow a bright blue.

* * *

It hurt too much. Another cry was ripped from his throat. Carrot heard the sorcerer laughing. Looking up, he saw Count Katashi, his flaming aura seeming to correspond with his amusement.

"This is it, Carrot," he said. "I have won. After I am done with you, I will absorb the souls of your friends here, then I will finish taking in your brother's. My daughter Ami will live with me, learn from me, and become my proper heir. Magic will consume her soul, as I teach her the ways of being a sorcerer." He aimed, and fired another pillar of inferno at him, to finish him off.

Carrot growled deeply. 'I failed. We failed this mission.' He closed his eyes, waiting for it all to end.

Another source of heat flew past him, from behind. Surprised, Carrot opened his eyes to see another fiery object colliding with the attack. Both fierce attacks dance, combined, and exploded in a giant sphere of orange heat. But, even as he covered his face from the heat, Carrot had seen the attack that had saved him.

A phoenix.

The blinding light finally died down. Slowly, Carrot opened his eyes, and saw the sorcerer staring at him, his eyes small with shock. Yet, as he carefully observed the count, he seemed to be staring PAST him. Propping himself up on his elbows, he turned to look behind him.

Marron slowly made his way towards them, standing in front of his brother.

"M-Marron?" Carrot said in disbelief.

Golden eyes casted him a glance over the younger's shoulders. Then, those eyes disappeared as they focused on the sorcerer once again.

A smug look was quickly replaced on the sorcerer's face, even if his eyes still held surprise. "So, the last sorcerer hunter has decided to join us."

Marron said nothing.

"Do you realize how much of a disadvantage you are at?"

"That is just your opinion."

"Well, what can you do? You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Is that true?" A smirk played upon his calm features. "For if it was, would I have been able to call upon my Phoenix Inferno?"

'He remembers. Somehow, he remembers.'

Count Katashi sent another column of fire towards the two brothers. Marron simply pulled out another ofuda, and it glowed the familiar light blue. The fire was a few inches away, when it came in contact with a bluish barrier surrounding them.

The sorcerer and the young mage's eyes met, both glaring at each other. The fire spread out around them, even though the heat hit them directly. The heat of anger and hate between the two magic wielders, however, could never be rivaled.

'Count Katashi,' Marron thought, 'you will pay for the people you hurt, including Ami and my brother. I will see to that myself.'

Flashback

"Hey Sorcerer Hunters!" a young, cheerful, female voice cried out.

They five hunters turned to look behind them.

"Dotta!" Carrot yelled. "Then. . . . that would mean. . . .!"

"I have your next assignment," another, older voice said.

Dotta pulled out a red, circular crystal. The image of their boss appeared.

"Can't we at least take some time off!" Carrot asked.

"Sorry. You all must really get on this assignment."

"What is it this time, Big Momma?" Tira asked.

"An unknown client has asked the assistance of the Sorcerer Hunters to take care of this sorcerer." Extending her hand, an image of a man appeared. "Count Katashi."

"What did this one do?" Chocolate wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gateau retorted. "It's always the same. The sorcerer is misusing his power and taking it out on innocent parsoners. The real question is how."

"We don't know," Dotta said. "All we really know is that he kills so many innocent people. We don't know how, or why."

"Count Katashi resides in a village in southern Spooner. Unfortunately, we don't know the name of this small village."

"So we can't go," Carrot said, trying to hide his obvious happiness. "If we don't know what this place is called, we can't really find its exact location. So. . . ." He cried out as Tira hit the back of his head, and he collided into the ground.

"Not much is known this village, but its surrounding forests and vast hillsides."

"There's only one village like that in the south," Marron said, standing up. Every pair of eyes focused on him.

"Marron, do you know where it is?"

"I believe so, Big Momma."

"Then you will have to lead the way." And her image disappeared.

"Good luck on the mission, Hunters!" Dotta said, waving, before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Carrot got up, dusting himself off. "You just HAD to know where this place is, didn't you Marron?"

"I can't believe how selfish you are, Carrot!" Tira chided. "Innocent people are being killed for selfish reasons."

"All the more reason we should be going now," Marron piped up. "We don't know how many people Count Katashi has killed, nor how many more he plans to kill." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Do we have to?" Carrot whined. Tira simply grabbed his shirt and dragged him along.

End Flashback

The heat finally died down, and Marron slipped another ofuda out of his pocket. As soon as the fire was gone, the young mage casted the attacking spell on his opposition. It hit and trapped the sorcerer, giving him enough time to cast a healing spell on his brother.

Carrot stood up, the pain completely gone. He took the sword his brother was giving to him, attaching it to his hip.

"Are you all right, Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dusting himself off, his eyes met the other's. "But didn't I tell you to stay with Ami?"

The younger looked down, a little guiltily. "I'm sorry, but I felt something was wrong, and. . . ."

"Chill, Marron. I'm just kidding. Besides, it's a good thing you showed up when you did. I thought I was gonna die for sure. But I do want to know how you were able to use your magic if you don't remember how."

Marron looked at the ward he was holding. "I 'm not sure. But when I was watching you and Count Katashi fighting, and I witnessed you getting hurt, it was as if. . . . . as if a strong source of energy. . . . of POWER. . . . . . ran throughout my being. . . . . . and somehow, I was able to use this ofuda."

Carrot smiled broadly. "You're remembering. That's good."

Marron exchanged his smile for a second, but it quickly changed. "But. . . . . I was thinking, while you and the others were here. . . . . what if. . . . . . I never remember EVERYTHING? What if, for some reason, pieces of my memory never return to me?"

"Don't talk like that."

"But what if that happens, Brother? What if I never totally remember everything about me?"

Carrot shook his head slightly, then pulled his little brother into a gently embrace. "That'll never happen, Marron. Not with us here. We'll do anything and everything we can to bring back the brother I know."

He was slightly startled, but Marron found himself wrapping his arms around his brother, responding to the hug.

"How sweet. . . . . ." The brothers ceased their embrace to turn and look at the sorcerer, who seemed to be in immense concentration. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if either of you will be able to live that long."

Suddenly, a dark glow consumed the count, and in an instance, flared around him. The magical bonds that ensnared him shattered around him, disappearing. Pushing back strands of his midnight hair, a cruel, sadistic smile crossed his lips. He silently mouthed a spell, and an icy dagger appeared suddenly, and sped towards the brothers.

Marron pushed his brother away, as he moved in the other direction. They both hit the ground, just barely avoiding the icy blade, which hit the wall of the mansion, leaving a large hole in the center.

Count Katashi created at least a dozen more, flinging them towards the two. Pulling out another ofuda, a bluish barrier covered them, and the crystals shattered on impact of the hard barricade. But he just created more and more.

As the sorcerer continued his assault, the young mage found it increasingly difficult to maintain the protecting wall. 'I can't lose strength,' he thought. 'Not here, not now.'

Pulling out another ward, the barrier disappeared as the count sent another frozen dagger. Quickly chanting the spell, Marron once again called forth his fiery phoenix. The bird engulfed the icy blade, and the sorcerer as well. Though he was used to his own blazing aura, he screamed as the magical flames consumed him.

Marron sank to the ground, supporting himself on one knee.

"Marron!" Carrot said, kneeling beside his brother. "Are you okay!"

"Yes. . . . ."

But the elder knew he was lying. "It's your magic, isn't it? You just remembered how to use it, but the spells you're casting take so much of your energy."

Marron simply nodded.

"You should go. I can take care of the sorcerer from here."

"I can't do that, Brother." His golden eyes looked up at the injured count, who was struggling to stand. "His strength is immense, and neither of us could handle him on our own."

"But he's weak now."

"Weak, but not dead."

Not allowing himself to be defeated, the sorcerer began to chant another spell. A block of ice appeared. Though rather large, it wasn't as nearly dangerous as the daggers. He hurled it towards them.

Carrot stood, drawing out his sword. "That's it?" he asked in boastful tone. "That's nothing! I expected better from you, Sorcerer!"

The cruel man simply sneered. Marron caught the look, then saw that, within the block of ice, there was a faint flash of red.

"No! Brother!" As Carrot prepared to strike the mass with his blade, Marron sprang up, once again pushing him down. The block hit his arm, shattering, and red-orange flames devoured his body. His scream rang through the hillside.

"MARRON!" He seemed to be glued down as he could only watch the flames died, and his younger brother sank to the ground. Every part of Marron was slightly blackened by the fire, and he clutched his shoulder where the chunk of frozen mass had hit, bright red liquid flowing down steadily.

The younger looked down at his seared hand. 'I don't understand,' he thought. 'The fire hit me directly. It was painful, but I thought it would do more than that. The only other thing it really did was singe my body.' He looked up at the sorcerer. 'There is more to him than it seems. What if. . . .?' As the sorcerer's fiery aura blazed around him again, Marron closed his eyes in deep concentration.

Carrot watched wide-eyed as Marron was engulfed by flames once again. But this time, he seemed to be in no pain. After some time, Marron's body began to glow, and the fire consuming him disappeared.

The sorcerer shared Carrot's surprised. "How?" he questioned in disbelief. "How could you dispel my fire?"

He performed a healing spell on himself, before standing up and answering Count Katashi. "You should know, shouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Marron's golden eyes pierced right through his act. "You can't control the element of fire, can you?"

Both Count Katashi and Carrot took in a breath. "What?" they both asked.

"It is true, isn't it? What appears to be fire surrounding you is nothing but an illusion. You somehow generate what seems to flames and the heat of real fire."

"But then how does it burn us?" Carrot wondered.

"I believe that's our doing, Brother. He used our belief that it was a real fire against us. As we thought that it was real, we expected to be burned from it. He used that expectation to enhance his illusion further, by extracting it from us and the belief that we would be burned to actually burn us."

The sorcerer growled. "How did you figure it out?"

"I first suspected something when my Phoenix Inferno hit you. If you were really able to control fire, then you could have dismissed that, couldn't you, even if it was magic? But it wasn't until your 'fire' hit me directly, and all that happened was that I was slightly singed, I discovered. Though my expectation was to be burned to death, when you used it against me, you could not make it as strong as my belief. The best you could do was very little compared to what I thought."

Out of rage, the sorcerer sent out a bluish orb of energy towards the young mage. To the young mage, time seemed to slow as it came closer and closer to him.

Suddenly, he felt himself gently pushed out of the way, and saw that the sphere had hit his brother. Carrot was knocked down.

But the sorcerer gasped. "NO!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the older of the Glace brothers smirk, as Marron witnessed two horns growing out of his brother's head. Carrot grew in size, fur covering his entire body. He snarled, then roared loudly, as his transformation completed.

The word 'zoanthropy' seemed to repeat in Marron's mind.

The sorcerer desperately tried to run, but Carrot's mouth came down on him. There was a scream, and a sickening crunch, before all that was heard was the breathing of the monster.

Marron smiled to himself, pulling out another ofuda to heal the others. He felt that he needed Tira's help to return his brother to normal.

_TBC _


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"And he would absorb their souls to add to their power," Carrot concluded.

Ami was looking down at the ground, supporting her chin with her hands. "I see," she said after awhile. She combed her fingers through her hair. "So many people he killed…"

"And unfortunately," Marron said, "there's no way to bring any of them back, including your brother."

She shook her head. "That's fine. I'm just glad that you were able to avenge all their deaths."

There was a long silence between everyone. Finally, Gateau piped up, "Hey. We have to get going now. Big Momma is expecting us back."

"What's the point?" Carrot asked, griping.

"Darling, don't whine. Let me cheer you up. . . . . ."

"CHOCOLATE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He ran as fast as he could away from her. She chased after him.

"Sister!" Tira cried in protest. She began to chase after the two of them.

"Do they always act that way?" Ami asked.

Marron felt his eye twitch again. "I believe so. . . . ."

Gateau shook his head. "Geez. For once I'd like to see if they can go one day without doing that." He moved away.

Ami turned to Marron. "You're going with them, aren't you?"

He nodded. "The only way for me to regain my full memory is with their help."

"Are there people where you're going able to help you? Like, Big Momma?"

"Yes. I believe so."

Flashback

Carrot lay sprawled out on the ground, his chest rising and falling.

Chocolate knelt down beside him. "Tira, exactly how hard did you whip him this time?"

Tira shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think it's any more than usual."

"Whatever," the Glace muttered. He got up slowly. "Man, Tira, is that the only way you can change me back? It hurts!" She simply shrugged again.

Marron felt tired. He had used so much of his magic. Even if he had performed a healing spell on himself earlier, his energy had still decreased.

Gateau must have sensed something about that. "Hey Marron? You feeling all right?"

"I think so."

"Do you need some help?"

Marron somehow felt that Gateau was trying to get something out of this, and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

There was a loud explosion sound behind them, causing all the hunters to turn around and see Dotta and a projection of Big Momma behind her.

"Hey Hunters!" Dotta said in her cheerful way.

"Aw. . . . . .we don't have another mission NOW, do we?" Carrot complained.

Big Momma shook her head. "Not this time, Carrot."

"YES!"

"Instead, I would like you all to return here."

Carrot made a face. "We're not in trouble, are we?"

Big Momma couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Carrot, you're not."

"Then do we finally get a bonus!"

"Don't get your hopes up."

Carrot fell over in disappointment. "So then why do we have to go back home!"

"Because I'm asking you to."

"Give it up, Carrot," Dotta said, laughing. "We need you all to return here."

There was a sad glint in Big Momma's eyes as they settled on the young mage. "Marron?"

"Yes?"

"You need to return especially. When you arrive, you and I will need to talk, all right?"

He nodded, slightly uncomfortable at being singled out.

She chuckled again. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad at all. We just need to talk."

"I understand. . . Big Momma." She nodded.

"See ya soon, Hunters!" Dotta exclaimed. And they both disappeared.

Tira glanced at the young Glace. "Don't worry, Marron. Big Momma's just gonna try and help you."

"Yes. I know."

End Flashback

A gentle touch brought him back to reality.

"You okay?" Ami asked softly.

"Yes. Just thinking."

"How long do you think it will take to regain your memory?"

A soft breeze fluttered by as he watched Gateau talking, or rather scolding, Carrot and the girls. A slight smile crossed his lips. "How ever long it takes."

After he finished talking to them, Gateau looked over his shoulder at Marron. "We better get going."

Nodding once, he bade goodbye to Ami and began to leave. But there was a small tug on his sleeve, stopping him.

He turned to look at Ami. "What is it?"

Reaching into her shirt pocket, she pulled out the lace bandana. "I want you to have this."

"Isn't this the bandana your brother gave you before he left?"

"Yes, it is. But I want you to have it."

"No, I couldn't. . . . . . . ."

"Please, Marron. I want you to take it."

Gingerly, hesitantly, he took the handkerchief from her. "May I ask why?"

"It's a very small way to say thank you for avenging my brother's death."

"It was nothing, Ami. Really."

"No, Marron. It was everything. My brother was working for that man to save me from living with him, but I wasn't able to do anything about his death. I'm just really glad someone was able to." She dried the corner of her eye. "But that's not the only reason I want you to have it."

"What's the other reason?"

"Just a reminder. A reminder that no matter what, no matter what obstacles stand in your way, and no matter how hard it may be, you should always do whatever it takes to help your brother, in whatever way you can.

"But then again," she said with a slight smile, "you may never need a reminder of that."

He returned her smile, then looked at the late-sorcerer's mansion. "What of Count Katashi's property?"

"I'm going to keep some of the money, but the rest I'm going to give to the families of the count's victims. They deserve…at least…that much."

He nodded.

"Hey, Marron!" Carrot called out to his little brother. They both turned in his direction. "What's keeping ya? Not doing anything NAUGHTY, are ya?"

Marron blushed slightly, but said nothing.

"Come on. We got to get going now."

"Coming," he replied, before turning to the young girl. "I must bide you farewell. And thank you for everything you've done for me."

She shook her head, smiling. "No. I should be thanking you Marron. Everyone's soul can rest in peace thanks to you and the other hunters."

He smiled back. He waved goodbye, and turned to leave.

"Marron! Don't forget what you're fighting for!"

He kept walking, but turned to look back at her, replying with a small nod. He could never forget. No matter what happened to him, and no matter what others tried to do to make him forget, a part of him would always be remembering.

**The End**


End file.
